hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Bomb
Time Bomb is the second single from the band's upcoming sixth studio album, New Empire Vol. 1. Lyrics I'm a social casualty, watching all your vanity You'll become a memory in someone else's legacy, yeah Fuck the trendsetters, social pressure's the enemy Someone else's life is becoming your identity I walk the line, one step at a time All these motherfuckers try to keep me in line This pressure I can't take, any more and I'll break You'll crumble in my wake, better listen when I say There's gotta be a way Something's gotta change, something's gotta change And now I swear I'm blind Looking for the light I can never find I just wanna live before I die Over and over in my mind And I cannot seem to run, cannot seem to fight I just wanna live before I die Over and over in my mind Over and over in my mind Fuck what the people say, I'm hearing evil things On bloody knees, I pray; my demons, they got angel wings It's retribution now, the revolution sound You're execution bound and it's time to burn it down Doomsday, I think it's coming; getting close, but I keep on running Try to make me feel like nothing, now my hate's turned into something I feel it deep inside, these demons will not die I tried to run and hide, but now it's time to say goodbye There's gotta be a way Something's gotta change, something's gotta change And now I swear I'm blind Looking for the light I can never find I just wanna live before I die Over and over in my mind And I cannot seem to run, cannot seem to fight I just wanna live before I die Over and over in my mind Over and over, I... I'm a fucking time bomb A motherfucking time bomb I'm a fucking time bomb A motherfucking time bomb I'm a fucking time bomb A motherfucking time bomb I'm a fucking time bomb And you're running out of time Blind Looking for the light I can never find I just wanna live before I die Over and over in my mind And now I swear I'm blind Looking for the light I can never find I just wanna live before I die Over and over in my mind And I cannot seem to run, cannot seem to fight I just wanna live before I die Over and over in my mind Over and over, I... I'm a fucking time bomb A motherfucking time bomb I'm a fucking time bomb And you're running out of time Background vocals *Charlie Scene, Funny Man, and Johnny 3 Tears shout “is becoming your identity” behind J-Dog. *Funny Man shouts “one step at a time” behind Johnny 3 Tears. *Charlie Scene shouts “keep me in line” behind Funny Man. *J-Dog screams “and I’ll break” behind Funny Man. *Johnny 3 Tears shouts "something’s gotta change" behind Charlie Scene during the pre-chorus. *J-Dog screams "blind", "light", "find", "live before I die", "I", "run", and "fight" behind Danny during the chorus. *All five of the members scream “time bomb” in the background every time it is said after the beat drop in the bridge. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Other *Luke Holland - drums *Matt Good - engineering, production Trivia *This song was mixed and mastered by Matt Good at MDDN Studios, Burbank, CA. Category:Songs Category:2019 Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:All five Category:Singles Category:New Empire Vol. 1 Category:Produced by Matt Good Category:Title after Lyrics